


a smoother passing

by g_xlatea



Series: my e11 [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, Jason Todd Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_xlatea/pseuds/g_xlatea
Summary: Jason Todd does not die; he gets to leave behind Robin on his own terms.
Series: my e11 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117547
Kudos: 7





	a smoother passing

"Dad, we need to talk."

Four words that would fill anyone with dread. We need to talk. However, in this case, it was the speaker who was more worried than the listener.

Jason had run through this conversation over and over in his head, but now that he stood facing his father, he wasn't sure he could go through with this. He had been welcomed into the lives of both Bruce and Batman; to do this seemed like throwing a gift back at the giver.

(And a small part of him was still convinced that if he went through with this, he would be tossed out. What worth was there to keeping just Jason around?)

Bruce nodded. To anyone else it would seem dismissive but Jason knew his father's mannerisms. Bruce's full attention was him. Even after all these years, it was still a little intimidating. (Not that Jason would admit to ever being intimidated.)

"I don't want to be Robin anymore."

Bruce's eyes widened and Jason hurried to explain.

"It's not that I didn't like it; I loved it! But I think it's time I moved on, you know? I want to try other things too."

"You want to create your identity and establish yourself as a hero. I understand."

"Actually, I was thinking more like going to college."

At this, Bruce's eyes widened even more than they had before. Apparently Jason wanting to go to college had never occurred to him. Jason understood why Bruce would think that (after all, his older brother's attitude differed very much from his), but he couldn't help feeling insulted.

Then Bruce beamed.

"If you want to go to college, you have my full support. I don't want you to feel like you have to stick with the vigilante path."

"Really? You aren't mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"I mean.. It's Batman and Robin, and I'm leaving Robin and..."

"Jason, you're my son. What you want is what matters to me, nothing else."

Hearing this, Jason also started smiling. He went to hug Bruce.

"I love you dad."

Bruce returned the hug, his face softening.

I love you too son.


End file.
